Dirty Little Secret
by Todalin Hikari
Summary: A songFic Combined with Shakspear's classic Romeo & Juliet story.   I do not list off the song lirics in mid paragraph. Infact I do not give the lirics at all.
1. Chapter 1

Kai looked over at the sleeping Todo. She clutched him tightly like she was scared he would leave and never come back. He gave a deep sigh. How silly of her to think that way. But he guessed she had a good excuse. After all, they weren't supposed to be seeing each other. The Hiwatari family and the Hikari family were mortal enemy's. Voltaire would surly be quite angry if he saw his grandson now.

Kai grunted at the thought of his grandfather. He hated him with a great passion, but he was the head of the great beyblading company Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai was the leagle heir, but could only claim it by marring Hilary. His Former teammate was over joyed when she heard the news and excepted the invitation right away. Kai didn't really have a choice. If he didn't except it them his father was going to take over. And Kai couldn't let that happen. He wanted his father to suffer. And having to watch your son whom you abandon years ago take your dream from right in front of you was a good way to do so.

Kai leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lovers cheek. How he wished he never agreed to that stupid proposal. There was no way to get out now that he signed the contract. If he had met Todo some time before that day he would of swallowed his pride and let the company go. The only way out now would be death.

Todo sifted, moving further into him. The sound of his heart beat against her ear was calming. She felt safe here in his arms. But she knew that if they were found out they could both be in major danger. They could be thrown into prison. And not just any prison. Voltaire's prison he built. It was just as bad if not worse than the abbey he had sent Kai to when he was 10.  
It would seem the most sensible thing to do was just end it, but neither one of them could live without the others touch. Kai had made that perfectly clear. "True love must be won," He had said.

"Kai," Todo said softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes love," Kai answered stroking her cheek lightly with his finger.

Todo's skin quivered with delight. She raised her face to meet his. "Can you sleep?" She asked sweetly.

Kai shook his head. "No," he said boldly. "I can't." He observed the gentleness in Todo's eyes and let a subtle smile cross his lips.

Todo smiled back. She sat up letting the covers slide off her bear chest. Her creamy skin glistened in the early mourning light. Gleaming traces on her skin gave a clue as to what they had done earlier.

Kai noticed her muscles tremble slightly. signaling the effects of their foreplay hadn't totally worn off yet. He chuckled and ran his hand up her back. "Was it to much for you?" He asked mischievously.

Todo gave him a look of annoyance but with a smile none the less. "No," she insisted. Her voice held no truth, and she knew that he could tell. But in this lie she had only meant to lessen her embarrassment.

They lay together for the rest of that dull morning. The light rail patter on the windows began about 9:00. It woke Todo from her trance. She sat up with such quickness that it made Kai jump.

"Sorry," Todo cooed. "Didn't mean to scare ya." She gave him a hopeful smile.

Kai nodded back to her. "I guess we better get up love," He exclaimed. "I have to get back home before Hilary comes knocking."

Todo's happiness melted away. She wanted to say no, but that wouldn't be right. If they were going to keep this relationship a secret then they would have to make everything look normal. And Kai not being home on time was not normal. He always waited there for Hilary to come, usually around 10:00 or even 9:30. She nodded solemnly and undid her embrace.

"Someday," Kai said strongly. "We won't have to hide. I promise you." As the words fell from his lips a slight shade of pink crept into his cheeks. It wasn't his style to say something that sweet, but it seemed to calm Todo.

Quickly he dressed then gave his lover a passionate kiss goodbye. Not looking back he made his way down the street cautiously, careful not to ketch sight of anyone of his house.

Todo closed the door slowly. She clutched the blanket around her loosely. She hated when he had to leave. It wasn't fair. With a graceful spin, Todo let the blanket fall. She stood, scilent, stairing at her nude figure in the full body mirror hanging on the near by wall.

"Now what?" She asked herself. "You have the whole day, what do you plan to do with it?" Todo paused and sighed. "Tala!" She said suddenly. "I'll go see brother." Scooping the blanket up in her arms, Todo raced to her room.

Tala was an early riser. He got up around five every morning. Todo was sure it would be a nice suprise to have breakfast with her self adopted brother. She swung poen her closet door. Her black and blue wordrobe hung neatly in a row.

This was the most important desistion of the day, as was the hair style. But, it was as well for all girls, and a few guys. Todo chose a tight black halter tob and black leather pants. The perfect outfit to acsent her slick curves. She was hoping to see Kai at the movies later, and she wanted to make sure that she caught his attention.

Laughing maniacly to herself, Todo brushed her long, sky blue, hair. She pulled it up in a ponytail, making sure to reveal her neck. Just the thing that really turned him on. Doned in a silver chain belt, and a black choker, Todo amde her way over to Tala's.

Kai entered his house quickly, closing the door with more force then what was needed. His eyes closed tightly until the echo faded out. "Damn," he cursed. Just as Kai walked out of the room the sound of his door bell rang through the quietness. Grudgeingly he turned and stomped to the door.

"Kai," came Hilary's shrill vioce as he pulled open the door. "How was your night?" She coked her head to one side trying to make herself look as innosent as possible.

"Quite satisfying," Kai grumbled. He chuckled under his breath at the this little joke that his fiance would definatley not get. "Your early," heprotested.

Hilary shrugged. "I woke up earlier than usuall," she exclaimed. "I was baored so I thought of you."

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped aside, allowing Hilary to come inside.

Hilary entered with a gust of happiness. How she adored the fact that she was going to marry, him. The one and only Kai Hiwatari. She had been crushing on him for so long, and he had completely ignored her the whole time. She never thought for one moment that they were going to be together. Then a shot of realization hit her. he wasn't really in love with her. he had to join the family together. She sighed sadly and walked into the parlor. Oh well, they were still getting married none the less.

Tala stood in complete shock at the sight of his adopted sister in leather. "T-todo," he shuddered. "What are you wearing?"

"It's for Kai later," Todo confessed. "When we go to the movies, I hope to catch his eye and tease him a little." She let a sly smile cross her lips.

Tala smiled back and shook his head. "Come on in," he chuckled. "Your just in time for breakfast."

Todo stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She followed Tala to the kitchen, humming the whole way.

"Your in a good mood," Tala exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Just the usual," Todo replied. "Kai spent the night, we had a blast, and then he left." her suddenly became sad. "To go see, her. That fake, cheeky, loud, obnoxious, bimbo spawn of Satan."

Tala looked down at his sister with an almost fearful look. "remind me not to get on your bad side," he chuckled.

"Thirsty?" Kai asked entering the parlor with hesitation.  
Hilary shook her head and sat down on the couch. "No thanks," She said sweetly. "Come sit with me."

"No thanks,' Kai repeated her answer with a slight happy tone, knowing how annoyed it would make her. He observed the disappointed look on her face and leaned against the wall.

"You don't like me do you?" Hilary asked sorrowfully.

"Your okay," Kai lied. That would of been true once upon a time. when they first met. She was smart and thought of good training techniques. But as time went on she became more, and more, loud, and bossy. He very quickly took to disliking her. But Tyson however still enjoyed her company, for some reason. Well, let him have her, Kai thought. She's of no use to me. He closed his eyes and pictured his lover. All wrapped up in him. He wished he could be with her now. "Someday," he whispered.

"Huh?" Hilary interrupted his thoughts. "You say something?"

"No," Kai answered quickly. "I didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Todo and Tala met up at the theater with their other friends Ray, Mariah, and Brooklyn. They were all somewhat suprised at Todo's wordrobe choice, but were quick to accept it, expessially Brooklyn. His eyes hardley left her. Constantly scanning over her curves holding onto a longing.  
Todo didn't even notice, she was to busy looking for Kai. "I see him," she said excidedly pointing. Then frowned when she saw Hilary step out next to him.

"Hey guys," she said running up to them. "How's is goi..." She stopped when she saw Todo. "Oh," she continued. "Your here."

"Yes," Todo said daringly. "I am." She grinned at Hilary myschieveously. Then looked at Kai. He stood in a relaxed pose, but his eyes held a streak of astonishment. No doubt from the sight of Todo's out fit. She glanced his way and winked then turned around slowly.

As They entered the theater. Todo swayed her hips slightly. She hoped that Kai was looking. That would surley make Hilary jealouse.

"Lets get snacks," Mariah Cooed and ran to the front followed closely followed by Ray.  
"Good idea," Todo agreed and ran after her.

Tala looked back at Kai. He was watching Todo closely. He chuckled to himself and slowed his pace until they were standing side by side.

Kai eyed him suspisously, but when he saw the look of understanding in his eyes he relaxed. He knew Tala knew about his afair with Todo. But just like a good brother, Tala often feared for her saftey and sometimes would keep them apart. Though this greatly angered him Kai did understand his worry. He often worried himself. 

The group made their way to the counter. "Seven," Kai exclaimed taking out his wallet. "For Slasher Fest." The woman behind the counter took the money and gave them the tickets.

After the snacks were bought the group made their way down the isle to the room marcked Slasher Fest. They entered quietly and took there seats in the middle. Poor Kai got stuck between both Todo and Hilary. He didn't mind Todo, but Hilary klutching his arm and letting out fake screams of terror made him want to hit her.

"Your having fun," Tala whispered to Todo. He had observed the thrill in her eyes while watching the helpless blonde get slaughtered.

Todo grinned maniacally. "Of course," she whispered back. "Blood, bondage, and sprinkles, thats what Todo is made of." She huddled down into the seat.

As the movie played on Kai became more and mo0re annoyed. He hoped this movie would end fast.

"Yes," Todo giggled. "Thats it, rip her open."

Kai had to smile. Thats what he liked. A girl who could get into the whole horror movie thing and really enjoy it. But perhaps his lover enjoyed it to much. Kai sighed and reached his hand into the popcorn bucket. It was met with another hand. He turned fast to face a slightly blushing Todo. He jerked his hand away quickly. "S-Sorry," he studdered.

"It's alright," Todo said trying to hide her red cheeks. "You first."

The rest of the movie passed with no more little interuption. Then the group went there seperate ways. Tala, Todo, Brooklyn, Ray, and Mariah went back to Todo's place. Kai went to take Hilary home then promised to meat up with them.

"We've got to figure a way out of this," Todo moaned. "I hate all this sneaking around." She stomped her feet as she paced.

"Don't worry," Mariah said sweetly. "When Kai gets here we'll figure out something." A gentle smile graced her lips.

"But what if we can't come up with something?" Todo whined. "What if we are found out?"

"That won't happen," Brooklyn said sternly. "We will make sure of it. We're your friends Todo.

We care about you." He looked down at her longingly. How he wanted to just grab her and kiss her right there. But he knew she wouldn't kiss him back. She loved Kai. And as long as he was in the picture, that would never change.

The door opened and Kai stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he exclaimed. "She kept trying to get me to stay." He walked up between Todo and Brooklyn and embraced his lover. He could feel her worry in the way her body trembled.

"Don't worry love," he said sooythingly. "Everythings going to be fine."

"Okay," Todo replied doubtfully. "But Kai what if..."

"I'll always be here when you need me," Kai assurede her. "I promise."

"Okay," Ray interupted. "Now how are we going to do this?"

Silence fell upon the group. then Tala spoke up. "The contract says the deal is broken in death, right? So the only way out is to kill you."

"What!" Todo cried "Are you crazy?"

"No," Tala answered strongly. " "I mean, Brooklyn knows how to make a heavy setative that gives the user an almost dead appearance. You both take it, Me alonge with Ray and Brooklyn, and and Mariah smuggle out you bodies and revive you. Then you'll be free to live you life. We can move away and start over."

Kai thought for a mowment. "It would be a long shot," he sighed. "But since you work in the embalming department this might work out. Just be sure that you work alone."

Brooklyn leaned agianst the wall. This plan was a good one. And if succesful Todo would be out of his reach forever. It was then that Brooklyn began concocting a plan of his own.

Carefully Brooklyn poored the liquids in little viles. One was marked Kai and the other was Todo. he let out a mournful sigh. "I'm sorry Kai," he said devilishly. "But I can't have you taking Todo away from me." he chuckled to himself. The deadly parts of this particular poison would wear off when it was digested. So if the body would to be tested, which he was sure Todo would do, They would only find traces of the concoction she had drank. It was perfect.

Kai and Todo sat in each others embrace. Awaiting Brooklyn to come with the concoctions.

"Kai," Todo said softly. "I sure hope this works." She huddled into him.

"It will," Kai replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. "So quit worrying."

Todo sensed that her lover was somewhat worried himself. But he just wouldn't admit it. She smiled and giggled to her self. Kai was the cutest when he was trying to play bad boy.

"Hey," Tala called. "Brooklyn's here you guys. Come on in."

Todo and Kai stood up and walked into the house. Todo clutched his arm desperately. She tried to act brave but, she just wasn't right now.

"Here you go," Brooklyn exclaimed handing them each there own vile. "Now remember it will react rather quickly so be sure your sitting or laying down."

Kai nodded then turned to Todo. "well I had better get home."

Todo nodded sadly. "be sure to call me when you do so we can drink together." She walked into Kai's embrace and held tightly. "Good luck love," she whispered.

Kai turned her face up to his with his finger. He leaned in close and placed his lips over hers. His tongue rushed in rather quickly making todo jump alittle. Then her eyes closed as she took himin.

When they parted tears filled her eyes. "Bye," she said trying to look calm. But the truth was all she wanted to do right now was scream.

tala stayed with her after they had all left. he held his sister close as she sat on the bed waiting for the phone to ring. "Brother," she said shakily. "I'm glad your here."

Tala smiled at her, but said nothing. he couldn't find any words.

The phone rang making them both jump. todo picked it up eagerly. "hey," she said shakily.

"Hey," Kai replied. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Todo answered taking the lid off the vile. 'On the count of three."

"One," they said together. "Two, three."

In a quick motion both Todo and Kai tilted there heads back and let the liquid slide down their throats.

Todo layed back on the bed. "See you later my love," she whispered in a week voice and hung up the phone. Tala remained there , holding her hand as she slipped into the dead like sleep.

"And now for faze two," he exclaimed. 

The funerals went on as planned. Hilary went to Kai's and of course she cried. Tyson held her, and tried his best to comfort her. But her tears didn't let up. Todo's funeral was going on right after Kai's so it would be easier for all the friends to mourn them both. Voltaire didn't really like this but agreed any way.

After the funeral the burial took place. Tala and the others were especially nervous during this time. If the concoction wore off sooner than what was planned they would be in big trouble.

Late that night Tala led the way as the four of them snuck into the cemetery. Each carried a shovel. Ray and Mariah made their way over to Kai's grave while tala and Brooklyn began to dig at Todo's.

"Try to hurry," Tala pleaded. "They are gonna wake up soon."

Brooklyn said nothing but dug faster as a response. He was series about getting out Todo, but he had to chuckle to him self at the surprise they would find when Kai's grave was unearthed.

In no time the reached the coffin. Using all of there strength they heaved it up onto the ground. with eager hands they pulled it open. Just as this deed was done todo's lungs compressed themselves surging to life. Her eye lids flickered and opened to the face of her beloved brother.  
"Brother," She cooed jumping into his arms. "It worked, it worked."

"Yes," Tala chuckled. "Now lets go get your bad boy boyfriend."

He helped todo to her feet and the three of them ran to Kai's grave. Ray and Mariah were just lifting the coffin out.

"Open it," Todo commanded. "Please, hurry."

"Your sure impatient," Mariah giggled.

Todo sighed annoyingly and rolled her eyes. She watched impatiently as Tala and Ray pulled the top of the coffin off.

"Brooklyn," he said shakily. "How much did you give him?"

"Just a little more than Todo," he replied. "Why?" He asked the question knowing all to well what the answer was going to be.

"He's," Ray started. "d-dead." He finished with a shakey accent.

"What!" Todo cried racing to the coffin. "No, it can't be. He's supposed to wake up." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Please Kai," she begged. "Don't do this."

She gripped his shirt collar and layed her head on his chest. "Kai," she exclaimed softly. " You promised you would be here when I needed you. Well I need you now." She closed her eyes tightly. "Come back to me my love."

She almost jumped when the sound of his heart beat reached her ears. "Kai," she gasped and sat up straight.

They all watched intently as Kai's eyes slowly opened. 'Todo," he choked out and forced him self to sit up.

"Your alive," Todo cooed and rapped her arms around him.

"Of course," Kai said kissing the top of her head. "I made you a promise didn't I?"

Brooklyn growled under his breath. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be dead.

Out of no where Tala reached out and grabbed hold of Brooklyn. "You did this," he growled. "Don't try to deny it. You were the one who mixed the poisons."

"N-No," Brooklyn protested. "It was an innosent mistake, I swear."

"Don't start shit with me," Tala shouted. "I've seen the way you look at her. We all have."

"You assured us you couldn't make a mistake," Ray exclaimed. "You said you went over everything until it was air tight."

Brooklyn gave a sorrowful sigh and nodded. He knew their was nothing he could say to convince them.

Kai stood up slowly and stepped out of the coffin. "Your sick," he exclaimed. "Really sick. What did you hope to accomplish by killing me?" He stared at Brooklyn with a dark hatred.

Brooklyn held himself high, like he didn't think he had done anything wrong. "Todo," he replied calmly.

"Are you that stupid," Todo snapped. "If Kai were to have died I would of always blamed you. And I will of NEVER forgiven you." She turned her face away form his.

"You know," Ray exclaimed stepping up behind Brooklyn. "We really should fill up these graves." He grabbed the back of Brooklyn's shirt. "Why don't we throw him in as well?"  
"What?" Brooklyn shouted pulling away. " I don't think so."

"Well we do," Tala said grabbing hold of him.

Brooklyn struggled but both Kai and Ray joined Tala in holding him. Mariah picked up a large rock and let it fall on the back of the orange haired bladers head, knocking him clean out.

Todo watched happily as her friends set the body in the coffin and buried it. "I can't believe he did that," she sighed. "I really thought he was our friend."

"I know," Kai said pulling her into his arms. "But it's over now. So don't worry."

"Guys," Mariah butted in. "It will be sunrise in about an hour. I think we should get going."

"I got your guy's stuff packed already," Tala explained. "Everything s ready."

"Okay," Kai said with a smile. "Lets go."

The friends didn't know where they were going to end up. They really didn't mind. As long as they ended up together.  
-END-


End file.
